Eriol's Healing Touch
by DuskCreature
Summary: Eriol and Tomoyo haven't saw each other for years and now they meet again and fall for each other just to be apart again. Will Eriol's healing power will make his love stay?
1. Eriol Speaking

This story never really existed, it's just a product of my imagination, written and made to be read by you...  
  
I do not own anything related to CCS, ok?  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Eriol Speaking  
  
  
  
You can never know what will happen in your life.  
  
That statement proves me right. I was once an orphan in England, meager of my needs, but now, I have a life I never expected to achieve. My father passed away before I was born and my mother died of old age. I was eight, left alone in a strange world.  
  
I inherited a small amount which I used to go to Japan to have a new life. My father was from there, a perfect place to start.  
  
My feet brought me to Tomoeda, a small town in Japan. There I met someone...  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
"Daidouji-san, it is strange to find you alone here." Eriol said upon seeing the girl reading a thick hard-bound book.  
  
It is recess time for the fifth grade students of Tomoeda Elementary School. That was rather a fine day.  
  
"Oh, so you're Hiiragizawa-kun, a new classmate." answered Tomoyo setting aside her book.  
  
"So, what are you reading?"  
  
"Oh this?" slightly raising the bulky book. "It's a collection of Shakespeare's works, nothing to be excited about."  
  
  
  
*******  
  
From that day, we became best of friends. I help her with her problems, she helps me with mine. I never had a friend since I was a child, and having Tomoyo is just filling in the missing parts of me.  
  
We're getting along well until that day...  
  
  
  
*******  
  
It is spring, only weeks away from our vacation. The fifth grade year is ending very quickly, like the last of the autumn leaves falling from the maple tree.  
  
I went over to Tomoyo's house, to review for the finals, but we just ended up watching a movie in her room.  
  
"Have you ever been kissed?" she asked me, her eyes still fixed at the gigantic TV screen.  
  
Being so absorbed in the torrid kissing scene, I just responded with a grunt.  
  
"By whom?"  
  
"Um." I grunted again, my eyes are still glued to the screen. God, how can they breathe while kissing like that?  
  
She was disgusted, by me not paying attention to her. She stopped the DVD player, cutting off the most wonderful part of a movie.  
  
"What the-, Tomoyo!"  
  
"You're not listening to me!" she retorted. Oh my, spoiled girls are really difficult to deal with!  
  
"OK, then what is it?" I just replied calmly.  
  
"I said, have you ever been kissed?"  
  
"No, but I know how. Do you want me to kiss you?" I answered.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Duh, Tomoyo, can't you take a joke?" I asked, surprised of what she answered.  
  
"Just kiss me; I can use a practice, so that I'll be ready when the true kiss comes."  
  
"Are you dang serious? Okay, no hard feelings." With that, I held her face, just the way the movie shows, tilted my head and kissed her lips the way the actors does it. It feels awkward at first but I just went with the flow.  
  
The kiss only lasted for seconds but damn, I was panting hard, she is, as well.  
  
We remained silent for minutes until I give in.  
  
"I-I have to g-go." are the word that came out of my mouth.  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
We never talked from that day on. We would exchange uncomfortable looks, and that's it. It's like that we never even known each other. After the last day of school, I flew back in England and never heard anything about her.  
  
Now, I'm a successful entrepreneur, thank God. I have all that I can ask for, a house, a car, friends and a decent living. But one thing is missing, love...  
  
つづく  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
That's it Chapter 1! Oh my, the last part is so cheesy!  
  
Please R/R! Onegai!  
  
Coming up: Chapter 2: I Met Her [Again!] 


	2. I Meet Her[Again...]

こんにちは [Konnichiwa]！Second chapter finished! Nothing relevant happened here, gomen!  
  
These Japanese characters are all written by my keyboard and I'm so glad about it!  
  
Unfortunately, I'm not the owner of CCS...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Eriol's Healing Touch  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: I Meet Her [Again...]  
  
  
  
  
  
He got up from the winged chair, the usual chair he sits on. He never imagined his life would be like this. He is now living in London, after spending much of his childhood years in Japan.  
  
A slight glimpse on his watch, 'Time to go...' He placed the book he was reading on the desk and took his suitcase from the drawer.  
  
"But coffee's not a bad idea..." He set off to a parked Chevrolet outside his house.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
There he sat outside a coffee shop in Oxford Street, reading the morning paper and sipping his coffee he got from the handy vending machine.  
  
He looked at his watch, 'Eight o'clock? Time passes too fast these days...' he said with a tone of annoyance.  
  
He got up from the chair, bringing his cup and newspaper, heading straight to his car. Then he felt something hit him hard that sent splashes of black coffee all over his coat and someone else's clothes...  
  
"Damn, mister! You just ruined my new top!" the lady protested.  
  
"Hey, hey, it could've been worse! Good thing my coffee is already cold!" Eriol defended.  
  
"So, I should be thankful, is that it?" she retorted, "Man, that's bullshi- " the woman stopped in the middle of her sentence.  
  
"Hiiragizawa-kun, is that you?" she animatedly continued "Oh God, it's really YOU!"  
  
"Who the hell are you?" he said while glaring at her still mad at the rudeness the woman showed him. 'I've never seen this woman before... I do not know anyone with blonde hair...'  
  
"Hey, Hiiragizawa, are you still there?" the lady said sarcastically. "Duh, it's me, Daidouji Tomoyo! Remember? Your classmate in the fifth grade?"  
  
'Yeah, Tomoyo...' bringing up the thought of a sweet girl.  
  
But on the other side of his brain, 'The clothes, piercing, tattoos, she's a victim of the New Age...' he noted.  
  
"Whoa, is that your car?" Tomoyo assumed pointing to the parked car beside them. "Hey, you wouldn't mind giving an old friend a lift, do you?"  
  
"No..." he just mumbled.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
After minutes of maneuvering past the busy streets of the city, "So, why are you here-" Eriol inquired, driving through the streets, hands clutched on the steering wheel. "-in London?"  
  
While watching the familiar vicinity passing her view, she gloomily answered, "I ran away from home a month ago."  
  
He followed, "So, why London?" still having his concentration on the wheel.  
  
"Do you work as a detective?" she rolled her eyes to him. She cannot think of anything to say, "I have an aunt here."  
  
"So do you live with her?"  
  
"No." she stated with a cynical tone. "She'll just mess up my life."  
  
Silence.  
  
"You can drop me off here." she commanded knowing this is not yet her apartment.  
  
"Thanks for the ride." She stepped out of the car and walked towards the unfamiliar door. "Bye."  
  
"Bye... Daidouji-san..." he said under his breath.  
  
Without any hesitations, he drove off.  
  
Seeing the luxury car leave, Tomoyo walked towards her real apartment, lighting a cigarette stick. 'There goes another jerk walking upright...' she blew smoke through her mouth.  
  
  
  
つづく　To be continued...  
  
  
  
Coming up...  
  
Chapter 3: Knowing Each Other Better  
  
  
  
Please R and R! Gomen if it's a bit OOC, this is AU; I intended to make them what they are... 


	3. Knowing Each Other Better

Hehehe, next chapter posted. I can't think of a nice story, I'm sorry!  
  
Please R and R, I'm really desperate to have reviews!  
  
KawaiiChibiTomoyo, I hope you're feeling better. Shohoku no Miko, good luck sa fic na ginagawa mo!  
  
I am not the owner of Card Captor Sakura or anything related to it. This story is in Alternate Universe, not based on the actual series and manga.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Knowing Each Other Better  
  
  
  
"Oh my, why is it always like this?!" Eriol protested while steering his car through the heavy traffic. "I'll be late for the board meeting!"  
  
Out of his haste, he decided to take the alternate route, driving through the narrow streets crowded with people just hanging out. 'That is much better though.'  
  
He turned left, from the highway, then right. Looking around, he found himself in a familiar street he had seen days ago.  
  
'This is where Tomoyo lives!'  
  
'I wish I could see her again...' he thought.  
  
'What are you thinking? There are more important matters than this!" his other side of mind debated.  
  
His mind drifted away for seconds and tried to shake off the thoughts. Just as he turned around the curve,  
  
"Hey watch out asshole!" yelled a partly-naked man who nearly missed the car's bumper.  
  
On the other side of the street came shouts and shrieks from a familiar voice, "Tomoyo?" Eriol said as he adjusted his glasses to make a good look at the woman.  
  
There he saw another Tomoyo, completely different from the one he saw days ago. She is in her usual self, which reminds Eriol of a girl she knew ten years ago. Her hair just plays with the wind; her face is free of make-up, revealing her pale face. She looks really beautiful now.  
  
Eriol, without any hesitations, decided to stop by.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo!" he shouted while crossing the street.  
  
"So, you've met my ex-boyfriend." she uncaringly answered upon seeing Eriol standing in front of her.  
  
She let him inside, out of the respect (remaining respect) to her old friend.  
  
Eriol was completely astounded upon seeing her apartment, boxes were stacked in every corner, clothes are scattered around, and plates are piled up in the sink. 'So, this is where full grown women lives...' Eriol just thought.  
  
"So this is your real house?" he foolishly asked.  
  
"Uh huh" she just muttered.  
  
"You know, you look good today, I mean without your make-up and unusual clothes." he stated honestly hoping to change their conversation's topic.  
  
But Tomoyo just glared at him.  
  
"And what happened to your blonde hair?" he continued, ignoring the possible threat of Tomoyo freaking out.  
  
"That's a wig, dorkie!" she is completely fed up. "Get out, you're pissing me off!"  
  
He was thrown outside by a fuming lady. "Don't ever come back!"  
  
But Eriol didn't give up just yet. With all his courage and wits, he stepped back at the doorstep and rang the bell, *Ding dong*  
  
She opened the door, "What is it again?!"  
  
"Um, by the looks of your apartment," he uttered while slipping his sweaty palms into his pocket, "You'll going to need my help."  
  
She closed the door in front of his face, but after a while she opened it again.  
  
"Okay, come in." she said, a smile playing in the corners of her lips. "But you need to shut up your mouth!"  
  
Eriol took off his coat, and folded up his sleeves. He looked around the apartment, looking for a place to start.  
  
They cleaned up the house, took away the boxes that used to contain Tomoyo's things, they threw away wrappers, spoiled leftover foods, dumped the clothes in the hamper, washed the used dishes. They even changed bed covers, arranged her furniture.  
  
After the clean-up, Tomoyo scanned the whole house, "Whoa, I never thought my house looks like this!"  
  
"Well, that's because of me!" Eriol boasted.  
  
"Bastard, get out!"  
  
"Hey, after helping you, this is what you're going to pay me!"  
  
"Alright, what's the cost? Let me guess, you want a girlfriend?"  
  
"That's not a bad idea!"  
  
Tomoyo's jaw dropped. "Are you that desperate to find a girl?"  
  
"Me? No! So, can we still be best friends?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Hell no!" she said while pushing Eriol out of the house.  
  
"Aw c'mon. We'll end up being like one because we'll spend much of our time together!"  
  
"In your dreams, Eriol!" she closed the door in front of Eriol's face.  
  
But to Eriol's surprise, the door opened again. Tomoyo came out.  
  
"Alright, I'll help you." with that, she kissed Eriol's cheek. "Thanks!" She went in, leaving Eriol petrified  
  
  
  
  
  
One transformation from geek to hunk coming next...  
  
Minna, thanks, thanks, thanks for the reviews!  
  
OK, I'm now open for comments and suggestion for the next chapter... Email me at these addresses...  
  
sugoii_kurama@gundamwing.net  
  
kireiidesu918@hotmail.com  
  
fujiiro_onnanoko@hotmail.com 


End file.
